Kim Possible (season 9)
Kim Possible (season 9) Please do not edit anything below Episode List 9.01:Life in the 80's Drakken decides to steal Boogie Gus's blast from the past laser gun. Or should I say he orders Shego to steal it. Boogie Gus transports Kim & Shego to the 80's and they'll have to work together to get out. Meanwhile, Boogie Gus goes after Drakken and Ron tries to rescue Rufus from being quarantined in the science lab. 9.02:Morphing is so 1987 Prof. Kamboone gets his revenge by cloning an army of Kim Possible's to eliminate Kim. Meanwhile, Ron thinks about selling Rufus to get a normal pet. 9.03:Evil Kim Much Boogie Gus refines the "blast from the past" laser gun to make it so whoever gets hit by the ray a much more evil clone of them is created. The laser gun hits Kim and an evil doppelgänger called Lin "Lindsay" Possible. Lin kidnaps Rufus and it's up to Kim & Ron to rescue him. '''9.04:The Abominable Snowman The cheerleading squad, the football jocks and Mr. Barking go on a field trip to the annual Winter Cheerleading Contest. The bus breaks down so they take refuge in a Snowy summer camp...that just happens to also be the home to an angry snow beast. Can Kim save the day before it's too late? '9.05:The New Wade An evil super villain called Tim Scam kidnaps Wade and takes his role in Kim & Ron's lives. He proves to be more realistic than Wade and doesn't always get everything right. His real motives shine through when he clones Kim with a substance he calls Scamlar. Can Kim save the day before it's too late? '9.06: Bonnie Possible...Huh? Drakken kidnaps Bonnie and transforms her into a teen super villain. She proves to be more impressive than Shego so Drakken locks her up. Bonnie begins to take over Kim's life. Can Kim save the day before it's too late. '''9.07: Get a Job Kim gets a part time job at Bueno Nacho (again) and it proves to be difficult when she discovers the owner is a circus freak and the ingredients in the new Bueno Nacho meal can transform whoever dares eat it into a freakazoid mutant. Kim is called in to help Drakken when he turns into a mutant. Can Kim save the day before it's too late? 9.08: Evil Ski Trip Much? Since Kim and Ron have been working so hard Wade organizes a Ski trip for them. Which turns out to be another deadly mission when they discover it's the location of Drakken's new lair. He and Shego create a deadly beast by mixing DNA that terrorizes Kim & Ron. Can Kim save the day before it's too late. 9.09: Just Another Evil Boyfriend Ron's evil persona returns and kidnaps Ron so he can get his revenge on Kim. Kim calls in Prof. Kamboone who developed the formula to kill evil persona's. But is he to be trusted. Can Kim Save the Day before it's too late. 9.10: Double Digits An old man develops a time machine and transports Kim & Ron to the future. And who else could save them but Drakken & Shego. Can Kim save the day before it's too late. 9.11: My Robot Girlfriend An evil Robot creates Robot Girlfriends to aid him to take over the world. He plot takes a turn for the worst when the robots decides he isn't a fit leader and try to obliterate him. Can Kim save the day before it's too late? '''9.12: The Big Volcano Drakken creates a formula allowing all the volcano's around the world to erupt and the exact same time. Can Kim save the day before it's too late? '''9.13: A thing for musicians A musician's manager puts hypnotizing dust on his CD'S causing the fan's to go nuts. Can Kim save the day before it's too late? '''9.14: Lucky 19 It's Ron's 19'th birthday and un-cured Gill finally exacts his long overdue revenge. Can Kim save the day before it's too late? 9.15: Nightmares A boogeyman is making everyone's nightmares come true. Can Kim save the day before it's too late? 9.16: A seriously Skillful Ninja A ninja gradually kidnaps Kim and then Ron. So it's up to Rufus to save the day. Meanwhile, Bonnie makes a few changes to the cheerleading squad. 9.17: The Mad Dog When the Mad Dog mascot costume starts terrorizing people all eye's point to Ron. Can Kim clear his name before it's too late? 9.18: Super Possible's Kim hits her head and experiences what life would be like if the Possible's were a superhero family constantly trying to foil the plan's of Drakken's super villain family. Can the super Possible's save the day before it's too late. 9.19: Horror-rific On a school camping trip Kim get's lost in the woods with Bonnie. Also the home to a supposed Mud Beast. Can Kim save the day before it's too late. 9.20: The Machine Age Rufus hits his head and gets to experience a day in the future. 9.21: Kim's Birthday (Part One) It's Kim's 18th birthday bash, and who better to crash it than Drakken & Shego. Can Kim save the day before it's too late. 9.22: Kim's Birthday (Part Two) It's a race against time Ron or Middleton. Can Kim save the day before it's too late.